


Tattoo

by perplexingly



Category: HOBB Robin - Works
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perplexingly/pseuds/perplexingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A treat for Nisie for the Chocolate Box Exchange. Illustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nisiedraws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/gifts).



Lacey tattoing Patience.


End file.
